


oneshots and aus

by fivebelow



Category: Sally Face (Video Game)
Genre: :D, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, future smut, more tags will be added as I go, requests are always open!, sal need....love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivebelow/pseuds/fivebelow
Summary: i thought this was a pretty cute idea, and i wanted to join the train!





	1. craft scissors

**Author's Note:**

> the reason sal’s band is called the Sally Face Killers is because this story im reading is super cool and i really liked the name! and the reason this chapter is called craft scissors is because in the same story he cuts his hair with scissors so i wanted to base this off of that !

a night out, larry thought as he lifted himself from his bed. heading into his closet, he grabbed a bomber jacket, sliding it onto his arms and over his sanity’s fall shirt. briefly noticing that he was only in his boxers, he slid on a pair of ripped jeans, with a chain on the right side. a pair of converse, and he was set! heading out of his house (well, their house considering he shared a house with ashley campbell), he headed down to the nearest bar.

walking in, he saw a band setting up on the stage, and multiple patrons scattered around the place. “hey, aren’t those the Sally Face Killers?” a woman asked her friend, in a hushed whisper. larry furrowed his eyebrows. he’d never heard of them, but that name was badass! sitting down at the bar, he ordered a drink, glancing over to the stage. there were four members, two girls and two boys. there was a pale girl with grey hair covering an eye, sitting at keyboard. she was wearing a shirt that said “hello, my name is, i don’t care”, and larry instantly related.

then, there was a ginger with freckles all over his body, with a guitar slung around his back, sitting on a stool on his phone. larry looked over to the drummer, a dark skinned male with curly black hair. he was busy twirling his sticks to pay attention to anything. then, the other girl, who had bright blue hair cut badly with scissors. her hair was pulled back into pom-pom pigtails that shook whenever she turned her head, or nodded. then, she turned around, and larry saw it.

she had a mask. no, maybe a prosthetic? larry’s heart skipped a beat. that was so mysterious and he was enjoying looking at it.

she had a guitar slung over her with a green clock that flashed 6:66. leaning down into the mic, larry watched her lift her prosthetic to talk.

”hey.”

that was definitely not girl. that was a boy and he was so hot.

”we’re the Sally Face Killers. i’m sal, and these are the killers.” the crowed laughed at that, and sal chuckled softly. “kidding, kidding, our drummer, neil-io,” neil paused in spinning his drumsticks, and waved to the crowd, “my backup guitarist, toddy boy,” todd laughed a bit, waving to the crowd, “and my favorite girl, maple.” maple looked up from the keyboard, giving a sheepish wave to the crowd. “and we’re here to rock your drunken souls! or if some of you just came, your sober-ready-to-get-drunk souls will get rocked!”

sal thrusted his pick in the air, and came down with a hard strum on the guitar, that had patrons going wild. “our first song is called ‘everything ends’ from our fourth album, the trial.”

then, he began to strum, a slow melancholic song. larry’s eyes went wide. he played so well! the song wasn’t too long, but the crowd was certaintly shocked. it had no words, but it conveyed an emotion that no one could describe. after it was over, the crowd began to clap, and sal’s eyes crinkled at the corners from beneath his prosthetic. “thank you, thank you,”

he turned to the others and bounced his pigtails back and forth, as if a sign as to what song to play. todd stood up, and neil prepared to begin drumming, as maple sat there with her hands in her lap. turning back around, he leaned into the mic again. “this next one is called ‘home’ from the same album.”

after that song, the crowd was blown away. these guys were good. _real_ good. “this one is called ‘the gavel’.” maple changed some of the settings on her keyboard, as sal began strumming the intro. she played along, making the song come together.

* * *

 

after a while, the band was done, sal signing off with a, “goodnight, drunken bar! please go buy our songs, i’m in debt!” before heading into the room behind the stage. the crowd roared with laughter.

larry was amazed. their songs were amazing! he was glad he came out this night. 

“hey,” a hand tapped his shoulder, and broke him out of his trance. turning around, he saw sal, himself, in the flesh and bone. talking to him. larry johnson. “this seat taken?” sal asked, pointing to the stool next to larry. “oh- um... no. you can sit there if you want.”

”cool, was planning on that anyways.” the shorter male hopped onto the stool, talking to the bartender for a bit, before facing larry again. “d’you like the show?” he hadn’t realized this earlier, but sal had a heavy jersey accent. that made him much more cuter. “yeah! you guys were real good. i’m surprised you guys aren’t more popular.” “ehh,” the blue haired male leaned back against the counter, eyes moving to the ceiling. “not entirely in it for fame. but we do have a lot of fans, and tour a lot.”

now that sal was up close, larry could get a better look at the guitarist. he was wearing a bang t-shirt, with a long sleeved shirt under neath, with striped sleeves. he had red jeans with rips on the knees and thighs, and a pair of blue converse. he also had a jacket tied around his waist. looking to sal’s face, two blue eyes stared back into brown. on closer inspection, only one of the singer’s eyes blinked. the skin around his eyes were rough and red, as if something terrible had happened to his face. 

“so, what brought you over here, mr. sal?”

sal almost comically straightens his back, eye widening a bit. “oh, you just looked the most interesting outta everyone. like, a dude with long hair and rockin’ it? that’s hot.” larry feels his pale face warm up, a small, tooth-gapped smile on his face. sal gasped. “‘nd you have a tooth gap?! dude, sue me but that is so hot,” he smiles under his prosthetic . “please don’t actually sue me.” larry chuckles, sal’s a pretty cool dude.

”anyways, it was nice meeting you, uh...” the singer stops. “oh, it’s larry. larry johnson.” “sal fisher.” sal offers his hand for larry to shake. “see you later, bud.” and the guitarist is off.

checking his hand, larry sees a piece of paper that says _call me for good timez, u long haired god_ then sal’s number. when did he have time to write this? no matter, larry still smiles at it, paying the bartender and then heading home.

he’ll definitely call sal later.


	2. snow day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snow day! snow time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it snowed recently, so i wanted to make a story about that! im already having fun with this story and i'm only on the second chapter!

"sal!" larry knocked on the door a few times, before opening the door, to sal standing at the sink, chopping away at his hair. "sal," he started, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "you gettin' that feelin' again?" sal paused, resting the scissors on the sink. "nah, this time i just wanted to cut it. i haven't really been feeling too bad about my body lately." the boy turned around, smiling at the brunet.

larry's shoulders relax, and he smiles, the gap in his teeth showing off. sal bounces up and sticks his finger between the gap, laughing behind his prosthetic. larry ruffled his hair, before exiting the bathroom, going to get his jacket and boots on. 

sal was still in the bathroom, hacking away at his blue strands of hair, letting them fall on the sink rim. after he was done, he stared at himself in the mirror, touching his short hair. well, he could barely pull it into pigtails now, but he did anyways, liking the little brush looking pigtails he had. shaking his head, they waved with it, making him smile underneath his prosthetic. walking out after cleaning up all the hair, heading into larry's room. larry was already in his red jacket and brown boots, a lit cigarette in between his lips. he was staring down at his phone, possibly scrolling through his twitter feed. looking up as sal entered the room, he blinked a bit, before smiling. "i've never seen you with short hair, lil' dude." the shorter boy laughs, his good eye closing in happiness. "come on, let's go have a snowball fight." he says, as he pulls his black jacket on, along with his green gloves and earmuffs. 

* * *

standing out in the snow, sal stares out in the distance at the trees covered by fog, hands in his pockets. the flakes are still gently falling around the duo, filling the holes of their footsteps slowly but surely. his shoulders relax, and he smiles under his mask, reaching back to unclasp the bottom lock. he leans down, and gathers up some snow, lifting his prosthetic. pressing it into a ball, he starts to eat it, sitting on his knees in the cold snow. 

“bro, are you really sitting in the snow?” a snowball hits sal on the back, splatting on his jacket, then falling to the ground. larry chuckled behind his hand, eyes closed in a smile. then, a snowball hits him in the face, resting on his nose. instantly, his smile falls, and he opens his eyes to look at sal, eyes going wide.

sal stood with a pile of snowballs behind him, a dark aura surrounding his body. “wait - dude!” larry put his hands up in alarm, a worried look on his face. “it was just a joke!” sal tosses a snowball up and down in the air, reeling his arm back and throwing it at larry’s face at a high speed. it hits larry in the forehead, making him recoil. then, another snowball hits him in the chest, then the stomach, and more continuously pelt his body. larry waves a white flag (which was just a crumpled napkin in his pocket), doubling over in the snow. 

sal was not a force to be reckoned with.

”hey, larry face,” larry can hear the grin in sal’s voice, as sal hovers over him. larry looks up, and sal tilts his head, before dropping the last snowball on larry’s head. “you lose. game ovahhh.” sal laughed, before laying down next to larry, spreading his arms and legs out. “you thinkin’ what i’m thinkin’?” larry nods, and scoots away a bit, before moving his arms and legs to make a snow angel. by the sound of shuffling, sal’s doing the same.

after they’re done, they stand to their feet, and stare down at the snow angels, smiling. “sal, the only reason yours is bigger is because you have like... no hip flexors.”

”what, you jealous?” sal turns and grins underneath his prosthetic, and larry can see him smile by the way his good eye crinkled at the corner. “let’s go back in.”

both boys headed back into the apartments, stripping free of jackets and gloves. setting his earmuffs on the vanity desk, sal climbed into larry’s bed, kicking his shoes off. “that was fun,” he said, turning his head as he began to take his prosthetic off. removing it, he set it on the side table, then removed his glass eye, placing it next to his mask.

”goodnight,” the blue haired boy said, before curling up under larry’s blanket, and starting to fall asleep. he was always an easy sleeper, and he was snoring in record time. 

“goodnight, lil’ dude.” larry mumbled, before turning on the tv so he could play that mutant monkey game for a while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
